Hana no Miyako de
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Di hadapannya adalah punggung Imayoshi, teman-teman yang saling peduli walau kurang waras, langit musim dingin yang membiru, dan hamparan putih dari bunga-bunga yang ia belum tahu namanya apa. Tomodachi! AU [for Hanamiya's birthday]


Hari ini tanggal dua belas Januari.

Hari ini bukan hari yang istimewa. Tidak bagi orang-orang, tidak pula bagi dirinya.

Hanamiya kecil merapatkan mantelnya sembari menatap lelehan salju yang menangkupi pemandangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Lagipula, tidak ada bunga yang mekar di bulan Januari."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Hana no Miyako de**

**[At the Flower Capital]**

**By Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**Features: Hanamiya's birthday fic, AU , in the same kind of AU as Tomodahi!**

**.**

**Tidak ada pihak manapun yang mendapatkan keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang hidup dalam idelismenya masing-masing.

Para orang dewasa akan memuji dan menyayangi anak-anak yang bisa menuruti kata-kata mereka, sementara anak-anak pembangkang akan dimarahi dan kehilangan cinta. Bocah-bocah di sekitar akan mendekati anak yang baik dan menjadikannya teman, sementara anak yang dianggap nakal akan dijauhi dan dikucilkan.

Hanamiya bukanlah orang dewasa yang mengerti alasan-alasan di balik diskriminasi sosial itu, namun ia bukan seorang bocah polos yang terus hidup bahagia tanpa mempertanyakan perbedaan perlakuan yang kasat mata itu.

Hanamiya tidak pernah mengerti tentang pola pikir masyarakat di lingkungannya. Manusia—bahkan sejak bocah telah dituntut untuk memenuhi stereotip dasar tingkah laku yang bisa diterima orang-orang. Jadilah anak yang baik, buatlah nilai yang bagus, carilah teman yang sama baiknya denganmu—

—jangan jadi anak nakal, jadilah anak baik sama seperti yang lainnya.

Masyarakat di kota ini sering kali memandang aneh pada adanya perbedaan. Sadar atau tidak sadar, mereka akan menjauhi hal-hal yang mereka anggap berbeda dan tidak wajar. Seorang dengan cacat fisik akan dikucilkan secara tidak langsung. Orang-orang yang dianggap sampah masyarakat selalu dibenci dan jadi imbas pemakian. Orang dengan kemampuan istimewa akan didewakan dan dipisahkan dari masyaraat biasa.

Anak-anak tanpa keluarga akan dianggap bukan siapa-siapa.

Hanamiya tidak pernah memahami kota ini. Dulu, ibunya selalu berkata bahwa ini dalah kota yang sangat indah. Saat musim semi, jalanan akan dihujani dengan jutaan kelopak sakura. Ketika awal musim panas, hydrangea biru akan bermekaran dengan indahnya. Di pertengahan musim gugur, buka cosmos akan mekar menyambut udara hangat yang memutih. Dan saat musim dingin, kau akan menemukan bunga cantik yang warnanya seputih salju. Saat Hanamiya Makoto lahir pun, bunga putih itu mekar dengan indahnya—katanya.

Bohong.

Hanamiya tidak pernah tahu kalau ada bunga yang sudah bisa mekar di bulan Januari.

Banyak orang tua yang mengajarkan kata-kata muluk nan indah pada anak-anak mereka. Tak peduli apakah itu kebohongan paling sesat sekalipun, mereka akan tetap mengatakannya pada anak-anak mereka.

Kata mereka, anak kecil memang hanya boleh mengetahui tentang hal-hal yang indah dan baik.

Munafik.

Menurut Hanamiya, orang-orang di kota ini sangatlah aneh. Orang-orang dewasa menciptakan kebenaran palsu dari kebohongan yang mereka buat, sementara para anak-anak tertawa bahagia dan percaya dengan mudahnya tanpa tahu kalau semua perkataan itu hanyalah dusta.

Mereka semua hidup dalam delusi.

Sayangnya Hanamiya tidak tahu pula di manakah kebenaran itu bersembunyi. Kota ini terlalu riuh, sementara kebenaran itu mungkin saja terselip di celah-celah bangunan atau sesemakan. Atau ia terus berlari di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang bergumulan.

Atau mungkin, tidak ada kebenaran di kota ini.

Apalah guna mencari, toh Hanamiya hanyalah anak-anak. Orang dewasa itu mutlak, dan ia pun tak ada hak untuk melawan.

Karena Hanamiya Makoto adalah seseorang yang hidup di kota senjang ini, namun tak pernah menjadi bagian dari kota yang dimaksud.

Ah—andai ada satu saja buah bibir di kota ini yang bukan hanya bualan…

(Andai saja bunga putih itu benar-benar ada—)

"—miya!"

"Hanamiya! Oi!"

Bel pulang sekolah masih berdentang, dua sosok kontras menghadap tepat di depan pandang. Hanamiya hanya meliriki sambil memasang ekspresi kusutnya yang biasa.

"Apa sih, ganggu orang saja."

Yang berkacamata mendelik lebar setelah mendengar balasannya.

"Tsk! Omonganmu menyebalkan sekali."

Bocah yang satu lagi hanya tertawa ringan. "Hyuuga, jangan marah dulu." Lalu menggeret Hanamiya dengan tenaga gajahnya. Hei, tunggu dulu! Mau dibawa kemana dia?

"Hei, lepaskan aku! Mau apa kalian!?"

"Diamlah! Anak-anak jadi melihat kita tahu, dasar barbar!"

"Kau yang barbar! Kalan bisa masuk penjara atas tuduhan penculikan dan pemaksaan!"

"Hee? Kita tidak akan ke bar kok. Lagipula, kita kan jauh di bawah umur, jadi ya mana mungkin hahaha."

Satu orang benar-benar melenceng sahutannya.

"…Mending kau diam saja, Kiyoshi."

Seisi kelas menatap tiga bocah yang terlibat aksi geret-geretan itu. Hanamiya si penggerutu, Hyuuga si tukang emosi, dan Kiyoshi si otak lemot. Oke, hari ini pun mereka masih seperti biasanya. _Stay cool_ saja, abaikan mereka.

Teman-teman sekelas yang pengertian, dalam berbagai arti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam raut cemberutnya, Hanamiya merutuki Kiyoshi dalam hati. Ada apa sih dengan anak sok akrab ini? Benar kata Hyuuga—ini anak memang pantas dijuluki Kiyoshi kampret. Sifat polos dan terus terangnya itu benar-benar merupakan hal yang membuat Hanamiya alergi. Mereka berlawanan, titik.

Begitu pun, Kiyoshi (sebenarnya bukan hanya Kiyoshi saja) malah sok dekat padanya. Uh, bocah-bocah kota yang aneh.

"…hei, sampai kapan kalian mau membawaku—semprul! Kalian apakan mataku!?"

Serangan mendadak dari belakang, Hyuuga dan sehelai kain ikat kepala.

"Sudah, ikut saja." Ini lagi. Hyuuga pun ketularan sifat sok ikut campurnya Kiyoshi. Dan walau dengan pergolakan serta perlawanan lebay, mustahil bagi Hanamiya untuk meloloskan diri dari jeratan dua bocah ambigu tersebut.

Bahkan sampai bocah-bocahnya pun, kota ini memang tak bisa dipahami.

Makin merasa aneh saja dia. Sepertinya kota penipu ini memang bukan habitat yang tepat bagi Hanamiya.

Karena di sini bukanlah tempat kebenaran yang dicari Hanamiya.

"—miya-kun—"

"Buka sekarang, Kiyoshi!"

"Bentar—tunggu!"

"—ambil, cepat—"

"Satu, dua—"

"—Makoto—"

Helai penutup dilepas. Hitam temaran berganti cahaya putih. Dalam pandangan matanya, kini bukan lagi tentang kebohongan dan delusi.

Hanya putih. Awan putih, uap udara putih—

—jajaran bunga putih..

"Selamat ulang tahun~!"

Ah.

Ternyata di kota ini, di musim seperti ini pun memang ada hamparan padang bunga putih.

Sejak awal, tidak ada yang berbohong—

—kah?

"Ryou, sini. Pakaikan rangkaian bunganya."

Dari balik punggung Imayoshi, seorang bocah cokelat menyembulkan wajahnya. Oh, dia. Si kecil Sakurai yang sejak balita selalu malu-malu kucing padanya—geer, dia mah selalu malu-malu pada semua orang.

Tiba-tiba, jalinan mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga sudah berpindah dari tangan kecil bocah itu ke kepala Hanamiya. Sepasang kelabu melebar tak menduga.

"_Sumimasen_, Hanamiya-kun—selamat ulang tahun…"

…sial, dia imut sekali.

Sementara Hanamiya hanya memalingkan wajah sambil bergumam tak jelas, Imayoshi meringis nista.

"Aduh manis banget deh adik-adikku yang lagi _dere-dere_ ini~"

Sindir. Sindir.

Raja tega berucap, para petinggi dari kelas 4 – A pun tertawa ringan.

"Berisiiiik! Sialan kalian semua!" ups, kata-kata jelek keluar lagi.

"Yaelah Hanamiya, sudah dikasih pesta ulang tahun kejutan kok pakai _tsundere _segala." Entah sejak kapan Miyaji jadi tertular hobi mengompori Takao.

"Di-diam!" racau Hanamiya. "Lagipula, siapa yang minta dikasih kejutan nggak mutu begini!?" terdengar jahat. sungguh.

Kalau saja wajah Hanamiya tidak pakai merona merah segala. Heh, tsundere.

Sialnya, umpatan dan protesan penuh emosi itu tidak ada yang menghiraukan. Semua orang terlalu asyik memeluk Hanamiya dan melemparkannya ke atas kasur bunga.

"Sialan, turunkan aku! Tunggu, jangan dilempar—_noooooo_!"

Seperti yang sudah ia bilang, kota ini (termasuk bocah-bocah sial yang hidup di dalamnya) memang terlampau aneh.

.

.

.

Terduduk lemas tanpa daya di pinggir hamparan bunga putih nista itu, Hanamiya terkapar tanpa daya. Sialan, benar-benar para bocah yang kurang ajar. Entah apa saja yang mereka lakukan pada tubuhnya tadi, dari main peluk sok praktik _skinship_ sampai sumpal-sumpalin bunga ke mulut. Dan setelah ia tergolek (nyaris) tak bernyawa, barulah teman-temannya itu membiarkannya untuk istirahat di pinggiran yang damai ini.

Kurang ajar.

"Pesta yang menyenangkan, hm?"

Imayoshi. Menghampiri sambil nyengir.

Sialan.

"…ini semua pasti kerjaanmu." Hanamiya melengos penuh benci.

"Bingo."

Ingin nonjok rasanya. Ditamah lagi, bukannya Hanamiya tidak berani pada Imayoshi.

Kalau begitu tonjok saja—

—inginnya sih.

Dia memang bukannya tidak berani. Masalahnya, dia tak ada nyali.

(Sama saja.)

Yah sudahlah. Toh, diam pun tak akan membunuh.

Tidak ada gunanya berdebat di dalam kota yang selau jadi oposisinya ini.

"…ada, kan."

Lamunannya terbuyar, irisnya kembali berhadapan dengan bingkai kacamata monoton itu.

"Apanya?" Hanamiya kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Ah, Mibuchi kena tendang Kasamatsu. Pasti sakit.

Tanpa melihat pun, Hanamiya tahu kalau senyuman Imayoshi makin melebar.

"Ya pandang bunganya. Padang bunga putih yang mekar di bulan Januari. Mencarinya memang tidak gampang, sih…"

Apa?

Hanamiya menoleh sembilan puluh derajat. Wajah tak percaya bertemu dengan seringai nista.

Kampret! Bagaimana bisa ia tahu tentang ucapan _random_ dari Ibunya yang itu?! Sial, esper macam apa ini orang?

"Kau itu mudah ditebak, Hanamiya." Masih dengan seringai. "Dan lagi, aku bukan esper."

Hanjeeerr kalau bukan esper terus kok itu bisa sahutin isi hati Hanamiya?

"Bagaima—"

"Tidak semuanya yang ada di sini itu kebohongan. Manusia bisa saja mendusta, tapi di antara kebohongan itu pasti ada satu hal kecil yang merupakan kejujuran. Misalnya saja mereka yang sedang iseng dengan bunga-bunga di sana—sebagai contoh kalau kau masih tidak percaya pada perkataanku."

Mata Hanamiya terbuka lebar.

Di hadapannya adalah punggung Imayoshi, teman-teman yang saling peduli walau kurang waras, langit musim dingin yang membiru, dan hamparan putih dari bunga-bunga yang ia belum tahu namanya apa.

.

Kota ini adalah kota kebohongan. Diskriminasi dan doktrinasi strata masih saja menjarah praktik kehidupan bermasyarakat. Delusi masih saja membutakan mata para penduduknya.

Dan Hanamiya masih saja tidak merasa sebagai bagian dari siklus semu kota ini.

Namun hati itu, secuil—sedikit saja—

Mungkin pemandangan yang pernah ia saksikan pada tanggal dua belas Januari di tahun hidupnya yang kesembilan itu adalah kejujuran termurni yang pernah ia saksikan.

.

.

.

[Empat tahun kemudian…]

"—ah, aku lupa."

Pemuda di bangku seberang mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya, lalu berbisik—

"Apanya?"

Di dalam perpustakaan dilarang bersuara keras.

Di wajah kusut itu menutup buku botaninya, lalu mendengus ketus.

"Bunga. Bunga putih keramat penolak bala yang bisa mekar sekalipun pada tanggal dua belas Januari."

Sebuah tawa. Makin hilang saja mata sipit berbingkai kacamata itu.

Tolak bala darimana coba.

"Oh ya? Kau baru tahu namanya sekarang toh."

Sindir.

"Ck, palingan kau juga sampai sekarang masih tidak tahu."

"Haha, tentu saja aku tahu." Aku tahu banyak hal. Aku ini super jenius dan keren.

"Oh ya? Coba kau sebutkan."

"Baiklah. Kita sebut bersamaan."

"Nama bunga itu adalah—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Shou-niisan, kita menemukannya!"_

_Dalam balutan dan corengan alam, sekelompok bocah kelas empat SD dan satu junior peminta maaf itu terlonjak bahagia._

"_Tentu saja, orang yang menamai anaknya dengan nama 'Makoto' mana mungkin mengatakan hal bohong."_

_Karena Hanamiya Makoto adalah sebuah bunga tanpa nama yang diberkahi oleh cahaya kebenaran._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana no Miyako de**

**[At the Flower Capital]**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Silahkan kalian tampar saya karena bikin birthfic buat Kembangmiya pake telat, ga niat, dan judulnya malah pake judul manga yaoi. #lari**

**Bingung mau bilang apa. Intinya perasaan saya pas bikin ini campur aduk gitu lah. Pinginnya bikin friendship dengna sentuhan khas Tomodachi! – niatnya juga ini masih satu realm sih sama itu fanfic nista. Cuma entah kenapa kesan cerita yang didapat jadi beda aja gitu.**

**Yah intinya otanome buat Hanamiya Makoto. saya telat sehari emang, but tolong dimaafkan DDX**

**Review?**

**Ratu bulu,**

**Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**


End file.
